freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
New York system
New York is the capital of Liberty and the largest system in all of Sirus Sector. The system contains two Settled Planets, 11 bases and a 3rd additional planet that is un-settled. It also hosts five major corperations and four criminal organizations. There are jump gates/holes to five different systems and at the center of the system is a medium white star. Planets Planet Manhattan Founded in the year 1 AS, Manhattan was the first human colony established in the Sirius Sector. Over the last eight centuries it has grown into a teeming world of 220 million people who live and work in a single city that covers the vast majority of the planet. Nearly the entire population is dedicated to the manifest destiny of the Liberty free market, and today Manhattan is the hub of a vast commercial network that stretches into almost every corner of Sirius. While "going to Manhattan" has become a commonly accepted phrase for leaving home to seek your fortune, the cost of living on Manhattan itself is extravagantly high. If a trend is new and exciting -- and expensive -- then it almost certainly originated here. *OWNER: Liberty Police, Inc. *SHIPS SOLD: Patriot, Startracker, Rhino *DIAMETER: 12,753 km. *MASS: 5.98 x 10e24 kg. *TERRAIN: Terrestrial *TEMPERATURE: -46°C to 43°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: 11.27 km/sec Planet Pittsburgh Pittsburgh is covered by a single vast desert, broken only by large rocky outcroppings that have yet to be consumed by the sand. Without any ice asteroids in close proximity, the planet was not considered a good candidate for terraforming and remained sparsely populated until a full-scale mineral survey in 650 AS pinpointed deposits of Boron in the form of borax salts deep within the Corridera Plateau. A mining operation was established on the planet in 660 AS by Deep Space Engineering to exploit these deposits, and it is now the only raw material extraction facility within Liberty space. *OWNER: Deep Space Engineering *SHIPS SOLD: Rhino *DIAMETER: 6,485 km. *MASS: 4.73 x 10e24 kg. *TERRAIN: Desert *TEMPERATURE: -38°C to 69°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: 9.04 km/sec Planet Main An icy moon with no atmosphere and no resources worth developing. Deep Space Engineering --headquartered at Pittsburg-- will sometimes conduct field tests of new equiptment on the planet. *OWNER: Deep Space Engineering *SHIPS SOLD: none *DIAMETER: 5,228 km. *MASS: 2.77 x 10e24 kg. *TERRAIN: Ice *TEMPERATURE: -88°C to -46°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: -4.11 km/sec Bases Baltimore Shipyard Deep Space Engineering constructed the Baltimore Shipyard as part of its overall operations, but when not at full capacity it also builds prison ships and cruise liners for sale on spec. *OWNER: Deep Space Engineering *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Delaware *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 9K Battleship Missouri The Battleship Missouri is the flagship of the Liberty Navy. The Missouri has state-of-the-art weaponry and is constructed around a unique triple-hulled design that incorporates integrated armor plating. The armor plating is specially manufactured in the Norfolk Shipyards for the Liberty Navy using a classified, proprietary process. The Missouri has not yet seen action in any major conflict, but its presence serves as both a warning and a reminder to those who visit the New York system of the indomitable Liberty spirit. Captain Wendi White currently commands the Missouri. *OWNER: Liberty Navy *SHIPS SOLD: Defender *CLASS: Overlord *CREW: CLASSIFIED *ARMAMENT: CLASSIFIED Buffalo Base The Rogues are a product of over two centuries of systematic lower-class cleansing that occurred on the Liberty planets of Manhattan, Denver, and Los Angeles. Relocated to the Texas prison system, many of them end up planetside on Houston upon release. Some stayed straight and joined the population scratching out a living. The rest returned to their life of crime, often ending up vaporized by a pursuing Liberty police patrol or back in prison for longer stretches, manning the prison factories that are the economic lifeblood of the Texas system. Some say the massive LPI roundups of even minor offenders in Liberty have more to do with staffing these plants cheaply than reducing crime. Fresh out of the incubator of the Texas prison system, they have limited choices. Either they work in the factories of Houston for a pittance, join the Bounty Hunters and hunt down their former brethren, go radical and hook up with the Xenos, or rejoin their former partners in crime. The latter path is the obvious one for most. Simply put, these are not-too-quick opportunists, people willing to do whatever it takes to make a buck and get by until tomorrow. Usually they end up taking the fall for anything illegal that occurs in Liberty, whether they were involved or not. The Rogues are generally a disorganized lot. They are responsible for most of the Trade Lane attacks in Liberty space and the adjacent Independent Worlds, usually operating in groups of only two or three ships, without much grasp of advanced tactics. They also provide shelter for the Outcasts in exchange for Cardamine. Recently they have become the smugglers for much of the Cardamine in Liberty space, supplementing or even replacing the Outcasts on certain high-risk routes. This has made them accomplices to the most persecuted criminal group in Liberty space. They admire the Outcasts, wishing they could be as smart and careful as the Edge World faction. But they regard the LPI as their ultimate masters, perhaps aware that soon they will probably be under the LPI's thumb once again. The primary Rogue base is Buffalo, deep within the confines of the Badlands of New York. Secondary bases are in the Whitney Asteroid Field in California, the Reppu Cloud in Galileo, the Corcovado Field in Cortez, and the Wrangell Field in Hudson. Rogues are frequent visitors to Junker and Lane Hacker bases. *OWNER: Liberty Rouges *SHIPS SOLD: Dagger *CLASS: Leviathan *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Detroit Munitions Detroit is the headquarters for Detroit Munitions, one of the oldest privately owned companies in Liberty. Detroit has been manufacturing small- and medium-sized arms since its founding by patriarch Ed Garner in 614 AS. His name still graces the company’s most popular line of blasters. *OWNER: Ageira Technologies *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Ford *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: No *POPULATION: 1K Fort Bush Ft. Bush was one of the earliest outposts established during the settlement of Liberty. As Liberty expanded, Fort Bush became a popular jumping-off point for any number of wild business ventures as explorers set out to make their fortunes among the stars. Today Ft. Bush provides a haven for traders from all over Sirius who have business to conduct in Liberty. A branch of Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI) headquartered aboard the station helps maintain the peace necessary to a free economy by suppressing pirate activity in the debris fields and administrating automated weapons platforms that defend the nearby Trade Lane junction. *OWNER: Liberty Police, Inc. *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Goliath *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 5K Newark Station Newark Station is the local headquarters for Interspace Commerce (IC), one of the largest financial concerns in the Sirius Sector. While IC was initially responsible for financing the construction of the vast Jump Gate and Trade Lane network that connects the various colonies, it was forced to divest itself of these holdings as a result of the Rheinland-Kusari Trade Embargo in 521 AS. IC has since transitioned to insuring cargo shipments within and between the various colonies. The remainder of the Newark Station population is a constantly shifting crowd of traders, technocrats, executives, and Bounty Hunters, all cutting deals and arranging for the transport or protection of their goods. *OWNER: Interspace Commerce *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Chasins *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 5K Norfolk Shipyard The Norfolk Shipyard, in continuous operation since its construction in 230 AS, has the honor of being the oldest functional shipyard in the Sirius Sector. The facilities at Norfolk are chiefly used by the Liberty Navy. *OWNER: Liberty Navy *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Alabama *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 9K Rochester Base Where there’s junk, there are the Junkers. They’ve been around since the earliest days of the Trade Lanes. Descended from the working classes, they developed within the House systems as a sort of necessary evil, handling the dirty work that no one else would. They do well salvaging valuable materials from the ever-increasing debris fields throughout Sirius, with the notable exception of Kusari. To this day they remain held at bay by the Hogosha. Anyone who deals with Junkers knows they live by a strict code; if you're not a Junker, you're not part of the family. A Junker will double-cross you without a second thought, and they're fiercely protective of each other. Most House corporations consider the Junkers to be simple criminals, but Junkers will occasionally do favors for the police, turning in the odd, mid-level criminal or letting them know about the occasional drug shipment. So despite some harassment, the police stop short of shutting them down. The infrequent police cleanup operations are little more than exercises in public relations, though there's no love lost between the two groups. The Junkers make their official money from salvaging debris within the fields, but also have a good deal going with various criminals, who like their "no questions asked" policy. Tolerated by the governments, Junkers sometimes deal in contraband, but they are extremely hard to catch red-handed. They are frequently patronized by the criminal element for the refuge they offer within the often hostile territory of House capitol systems. Liberty has two groups: a major population in the New York system, and a smaller enclave in Texas. The Junker base of operations in New London is located near the shipyards within the Southampton Debris Field. In New Berlin they scavenge the remaining pockets of industrial waste and scrap within the asteroid fields. Their latest foray is a departure -- a base in the Border Worlds. Attracted by the ALG operation in Sigma-13, they have set up shop near the facility and do most of the dirty work, picking off the best loot from the old ships for themselves. It also serves as a convenient launching point for Cardamine and Artifact runs into New Berlin. Long-distance smuggling is new for the faction, which is still perfecting this skill. *OWNER: The Junkers *SHIPS SOLD: Bloodhound *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Unknown *DOCKING: Unknown *AMENITIES: Unknown *POPULATION: Unknown Trenton Outpost Trenton Outpost is home to Universal Shipping, one of the Big Three family of Liberty companies that also includes Ageira Technologies and Deep Space Engineering. Universal Shipping made its fortune by gambling on shipping silver from California to Colorado for use in terraforming Los Angeles, long before Jump Gates and Trade Lanes reduced the risk of transporting goods over such long distances. Universal then cemented its reputation as the premiere Liberty shipping company in 181 A.S. by signing a contract to handle all shipping between Ageira Technologies facilities and Deep Space Engineering construction sites. *OWNER: Universal Shipping *SHIPS SOLD: none *CLASS: Cochrane *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 1K West Point Military Academy West Point Military Academy has been training the best and brightest officers in the Liberty military for over 600 years. The commandant for West Point is currently Admiral Walter Evans, and his staff includes decorated veterans such as Captain Jason Findley and Captain Marcus Walker *OWNER: Liberty Navy *SHIPS SOLD: none CLASS: Military *GRAVITY: CLASSIFIED *DOCKING: CLASSIFIED *AMENITIES: CLASSIFIED *POPULATION: CLASSIFIED Ithaka Research Station Abandoned Research Station Jump Gates/Holes *Jump Gates **California **Colorado **Texas *Jump Hole **California **Colorado **Texas **Alaska **Magellan **New York (x2) Wrecks Flint Wreckage of the Rogue Fighter Flint, which has been missing for several weeks. There may be Cardamine cargo aboard. *Contains: **4x Badariel Turrets **2x Azrael Lasers **20x Cardamine Aggressor The wreckage of the Aggressor, the ship of infamous Bounty Hunter, Harry Riggs. *contains: **1x Countermeasure dropper **20x Countermeasure dropper ammo **1x Gunslinger turret **1x Gunslinger Laser Patrol 27 Probable remains of missing Liberty Navy Patrol 27. *Contains: **1x Justice turret **4x Justice MKIII Lasers Fields Pittsburg Debris Field A cloud of abandoned ships, parts and other scrap pulled into the planet Pittsburg gravity well from the baltimore shipyard over the centuries. The debris field is frequently used as cover by rogues who like to attack traffic in and out of Pittsburg. Jersy Debris Field COMMING SOON Detroit Debris Field COMMING SOON The Badlands COMMING SOON Zone 21 COMMING SOON